castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Fenix, Risen From Ashes
Fenix, Risen From Ashes can be summoned on the Alchemy Summons page if you have the Orb of Fenix, which comes from the Land of Fire (III)'s Special Mission:The Great Phoenix and are at least level 75. You have 168 hours to defeat Fenix before he flees. = Basic information = Fenix has 690,000,000 health. Chaos Campaign task damage is calculated from Main targets (Head) only, with 5% damage being 22,500,000. Use this text string to post DMG needed in monster chat: *1 Epic 5.5M, 2 Epic 10.3M, Legendary 80% 18.0M Participants: up to 155 people total, with the following distribution: * 60 people levels 150+ * 35 people levels 100-149 * 30 people levels 50-99 * 30 people levels 1-49 This battle uses the Monster Class, Piercing/Resistance and Target Area systems. = Additional Information = 'Target Areas' Fenix has three different areas that can be attacked, each with its own health and resistance: *'Head' (450 million health) - Dispatch to defeat Fenix. *'Talons' (110 million health) - Reduces damage to Head up to 20% while alive, scaled by the amount of health left. *'Fire Shield' (130 million health) - Reduces damage to Head up to 25% while alive, scaled by the amount of health left. Damage reduction from Talons and Fire Shield is applied *after* piercing damage is taken off. *Example: You attack with no piercing when both are at full health, you will lose 10% to the piercing shield, and 45% of the rest due to the protective parts. 'Piercing/Resistance' Fenix has Piercing and Fire Resistance. * Head - +10 Piercing Resistance (Max block 10%) * Talons - +5 Fire Resistance (Maximum block 5%), -5 Water Weakness (up to 5% extra damage can be done with Water Offense) * Fire Shield - +5 Fire Resistance (Maximum block 5%), -5 Water Weakness (up to 5% extra damage can be done with Water Offense) [[Siege Weapons|'Siege weapons']] 'Lore' Rewards while fighting Fenix 105 Damage Essence Rewards after slaying Fenix Loot thresholds for 99%: *' ': 1 - 5,480,000 (starts at 2,340,000), 2 - 10,220,000 (starts at 4,050,000) *' ': 1 - 18,000,000 for 80% (starts at 5,010,000) Alchemy * (Off-hand: 50 Attack, 55 Defense). Needs: ** x10 ** x10 * . Needs: ** x6 * . Needs: ** x9 * . Needs: ** x16 * (Shield: Attack 38, Defense: 40, 1 slot, +25 Physical Pierce). Needs: ** x12 ** x12 (from Kessaran) ** x12 (from Urmek) ** x12 (from Vorak) **Must have (not consumed): x1, x2, x2, x2 and x2. Item Archives * Legendary item archive: ** x5: +7 Defense each. 'Achievements' *Gold Medal: 12,000,000 pure damage in less than 24 hours (before 144 hrs monster timer): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) *Slay Fenix 5 times (1 million minimum damage + defense): +5 Favor Points *Slay Fenix 5 times (5 million minimum damage, Talons and Fire Shield remain above 75% health): +3 Skill Points (one-time award) Notes *Introduced: February 29, 2012 *Changed to Target Area monster when Urmek was introduced (April 16, 2012) *Please help the Castle Age community by entering your loot data in THIS spreadsheet. Category:Monsters